


so full of love (i could barely eat)

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Chubby Richie Tozier, Come Swallowing, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The first thing that Eddie Kaspbrak noticed after twenty-odd years apart was that Richie Tozier had gotten fat.Like, really fat.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132
Collections: Anonymous





	so full of love (i could barely eat)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so embarrassed to post this i literally didn't even use a word doc to draft i used a browser based text editor lmfao

The first thing that Eddie Kaspbrak noticed after twenty-odd years apart was that Richie Tozier had gotten fat.

Like, really fat.

Richie had always been a skinny kid, all bony elbows and long limbs, up until he had left Derry for college at age eighteen. Now, standing in the Jade of the Orient, Eddie can hardly believe that the lanky, scruffy boy he once knew had ballooned into the chubby man that stood before him. He’s wearing a tacky printed shirt just like when they were kids, but instead of billowing out from his skinny torso like it used to, it’s strained across his round belly. He’s handsome, Eddie realizes with a start. His larger body suits him well, as does the stubble coating his jaw. Eddie feels a blush coloring his cheeks under Richie’s gaze, and _god_ , these are feelings that he hasn’t felt in a long time.

They all have a seat around the table, and it’s remarkable to see how they’ve all changed throughout the years. Bev is beautiful, still fiery with the spirit that endeared her to the group all those years ago. Bill and Mike look remarkably like their younger selves, both having aged handsomely. Eddie knows that he himself hasn’t changed much appearance-wise, save for the addition of lines around his eyes and stubble on his jaw. Ben is perhaps the most drastically different besides Richie. He’s slim and muscular, a complete change body-wise, but his eyes still carry the glimmer of kindness that Eddie remembers from their childhood.

Richie’s making some crack about Ben’s weight, as if he has any right to joke considering his own girth. 

“Let’s talk about the elephant _not_ in the room — Ben, what the fuck, man?” Richie says, gesturing to Ben, who promptly blushes. “You’re, like — you’re hot!” 

Ben waves off the praise easily, humbly talking about his weight loss, but Eddie can’t keep his eyes off Richie. 

“Speaking of weight changes, Rich, what the fuck happened to you?” Eddie blurts out.

The rest of the Losers look at him, appalled.

“Eddie-! You can’t just say something like that,” Bev says, eyes wide with shock.

Eddie’s still looking at Richie, who is now staring directly into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie feels a spark shoot down his spine from the intensity of his gaze.

“It’s alright, Bev,” Richie says with a smirk. He pats his chubby belly, and god, his hands are so much larger and more manly than Eddie remembered. “Yeah, Eds, I got pretty fat. That’s what life on the road will do to ya, all cheeseburgers and beer.” 

“It’s - it suits you.” Eddie says, breaking eye contact to look at his plate. “You look good.” 

Richie laughs. “Of course you would think so. Don’t think I’ve forgotten my one true love, Eddie baby, your delightful mother had a similar body type, did she not?”

“Fuck you, man!” Eddie says, relieved at the return of the teasing tone. Teasing he could do, teasing he was familiar with. It was that quiet intensity, whatever that was, that he couldn’t deal with right now. 

They order a lot of food, and fall back into their childhood camaraderie effortlessly. Dishes are passed back and forth along with jokes and stories from their time apart. Eddie gets caught up in the laughter and conversation, but the more white wine he drinks, the more he can’t tear his eyes away from Richie.

Richie’s eating more food than any of the rest of them, constantly refilling his plate. If he’s not telling a stupid crude joke, his mouth is full of food, Eddie notices. Sometimes he’ll stuff his face while talking, and as gross as that should be to Eddie, he’s starting to feel hot all over. The buttons of Richie’s tacky shirt are straining worse than ever, allowing everyone at the table glimpses of his soft, pale belly. 

Eddie’s pants are starting to feel a little tight, but not from the food. He grasps his wine glass around the rim and begs his dick to _calm down, for God’s sake,_ but he knows it’s no use.

This is what Eddie was so afraid of as a child, this attraction to Richie that he had pushed down and down until he convinced himself that there was nothing there in the first place. He could do it even now, he could justify this by saying that it was Richie’s weight that was doing this, that he was simply responding in a Pavlovian-type way to the body type that the main women in his life have shared ever since he was a kid, but he knew it was deeper than that. It was Richie, through and through. 

Although, he had to admit, Richie’s weight was definitely adding to Eddie’s arousal.

As Eddie is contemplating this, the buttons on Richie's shirt decide to finally give up the ghost. They pop off one by one, exposing Richie's massive belly for everyone to see, and Eddie has to white-knuckle his wine glass to keep from moaning just at the sight.

Richie seems unbothered by it, patting his belly and letting out a burp. "God damn, this food is so fuckin' good, but I think that's a sign that I should cool it with the chow mein," he says with a grin.

None of the other Losers seem to be as preoccupied with Richie as Eddie, and although he's glad no one has noticed him staring, he's also in disbelief that they're all so relaxed about it. Richie's enormous stomach is practically on display, and no one's saying shit. It's equal parts arousing and maddening, as are most things about Richie.

When they finally pay the bill and all get up to leave, Richie stays seated. Eddie realizes with a thrill that he's having trouble getting up with the weight of his stomach. He pulls his cardigan down further to try and hide his boner, which had been becoming more and more insistent since Richie's buttons popped off.

"Hey, Eddie, will you give me a hand?" Richie says, grunting with the effort. "I'm too fuckin' fat to move."

Eddie wordlessly holds out a hand and hauls Richie to his feet. 

"God, Richie," he chokes out before he can stop himself.

Richie grins at him easily, a faint blush in his cheeks. "You like what you see, Eds?"

Feeling bold, Eddie gives Richie's huge, bare belly a slap, forcing a burp out of him. "You wish, Trashmouth," he jokes, but Richie is looking at him again with that intense stare and Eddie has to suppress a shiver. It's arousal, he realizes. Richie is into this.

Eddie looks sideways at Richie as they walk out of the restaurant, trailing a bit behind their friends. Richie has a stabilizing hand on his stomach, looking extremely full. 

"Hey, you staying at the Derry Inn?" Eddie asks, forcing his voice to sound casual.

"Yup," says Richie, popping the 'p'. "Room twenty-nine." 

"Well, I'm - I'm room thirty-two." Eddie says, "and I'm gonna... be there all night."

Richie snorts. "Good lord, is that an invitation? From the dashing Eddie Kaspbrak to lil' old me?" He's doing a stupid Southern-belle Voice, but Eddie can see his cheeks flush. "Thirteen-year-old me is so fucking jealous right now."

They make their way to the inn separately, meeting with the group briefly in the lobby to collect room keys and say goodnight. As they climb the stairs, Eddie shoots Richie one last meaningful look before entering his room. Richie just raises his eyebrows twice in a suggestive manner. _God, of all the men to fall in love with, why this one,_ Eddie thinks, but there's a rush of anticipation in his gut. He palms himself through his jeans. He's so worked up he'll be lucky if he doesn't come within the first minute.

He only has to wait ten minutes before there's a light knock at his door, and Richie comes in. He's still wearing his button-less shirt, and he's panting like he's out of breath.

"Are you really short of breath just from the walk from your room to mine?" Eddie asks judgementally. "You really are out of shape."

"Fuck you, Eddie, it's actually because I've been so goddamn horny for you ever since, like, high school." Richie makes a face. "Not just physically horny, either, but emotionally horny. Like, you were my first real crush."

Eddie's head spins. "God, Rich, I can't believe you never said anything. I think that I... well, likewise. I don't think I knew it at the time, but. Yeah."

Richie eyes him suspiciously. "Not to throw a wrench into this, because _oh my god I want to suck your dick so badly_ , but aren't you, like, married?"

Eddie cringes."My marriage has been unstable at best, and I never really knew why, but... I think I'm gay," he says quietly. 

Richie takes a seat next to him on the bed, the springs groaning from his weight. "Me, too. I've known for a long time, and I started eating a lot a few years ago to kinda deal with the stress of not being out."

Eddie takes a breath, feeling strangely emotional. "Thanks for telling me, Rich. I'm really glad we're here, together," he says. And then, because he's still really horny, "it's really fucking hot. Your body, I mean. Back at the restaurant, you were really- you were really something."

He puts a hand on Richie's bulging belly and rubs it lightly. He can feel his boner return in full force as Richie moans.

"Tell me what you think of me, Eds. Tell me how fat I am," Richie says, voice breathy with arousal.

"You're so- god, Rich, you're massive. You ate so much, way more than anyone else. So fucking greedy, eating so much that you burst out of your clothes." 

Eddie worries about going too far, but Richie's moans are just getting louder with everything he says.

"I bet all of our friends were staring at you, thinking about how fat you've gotten. How you eat and eat and eat so much that you can barely move. You made a fucking scene in the restaurant, Rich, with your enormous belly just hanging out, so fat that we almost had to roll you out."

Richie's hips piston up despite the fact that Eddie is only touching his belly.

"God, Eds, please let me suck your dick. Please, otherwise I'm gonna come in my pants."

Getting Richie to the floor on his knees is a laborious process with his full stomach in the way, but he succeeds with some help from Eddie. When he frees Eddie's achingly hard dick from its denim confines, it's already red and leaking precum, which Richie laps up enthusiastically.

Eddie groans at the feeling of Richie’s soft, warm mouth on his dick, his tongue swirling as he takes Eddie down his throat. Richie lets out a moan, one hand helping pump Eddie’s dick as the other one rests on his fat stomach. 

"God, Richie, oh my fucking god," Eddie moans. He puts a tentative hand on Richie's head. He can't even see Richie's dick because his huge belly is in the way, but Richie is moaning, and Eddie can feel the heat pooling in his own stomach. 

"I'm close, Rich, fuck."

Richie takes Eddie's length in his mouth until Eddie can feel the tip hit the back of Richie's throat, and the sensation pushes Eddie over the edge. His vision whites out as he comes harder than he ever has in his life. Richie swallows it all and licks his lips in satisfaction.

Eddie pulls Richie up onto the bed with some effort. "Now your turn." He goes to unbutton Richie's jeans but finds the button already missing. 

Richie pats his belly and lets out a belch. "I'm so full, Eds, so full of your cum," he moans, and if Eddie hadn't just come he knows that just hearing that would have made him rock hard.

Eddie pulls down Richie's boxers and wraps a hand around his hard dick. He uses the other hand to slap Richie's belly again, and he's stuffed so full that it barely even moves. Richie burps and then moans loudly, so loud that Eddie's sure whoever is in the adjacent rooms can hear.

"Shut up, Trashmouth, oh my god," Eddie hisses, pulling Richie in for a messy kiss. Richie moans into his mouth, and it only takes a few more strokes until he's coming hard. The sight of Richie's enormous belly covered in his own cum makes Eddie's half-hard dick twitch. 

Once Richie recovers, he leans in and kisses Eddie gently. "Love you so much, Eds," he murmurs. 

Eddie smiles, leading Richie into a couple of long, deep kisses. "Love you too, Rich. Would you wanna- I mean... stay the night with me?"

Richie kisses Eddie's cheek. "You just made me come harder than I have in my whole life, Eds. I could stay in bed with you forever."

Eddie wrinkles his nose at the strange combination of crassness and romanticism. But, he supposes, that's Richie through and through. He hopes that they'll have more nights like this one, a lot more.

"That sounds like a plan to me."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to orphan this immediately out of embarrassment but i'm still gonna check up on it so if you liked pls leave a comment/kudos :)  
> title from work song by hozier oh god i can't believe i used a hozier lyric as the title for my clown movie kink fic im so sorry mr. hozier


End file.
